


Ironing Out The Details

by OrdainedCrownie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, fluffy awkwardness, working things out cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdainedCrownie/pseuds/OrdainedCrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vex confronts Percy about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ironing Out The Details

“Percy!” Percy just about leaped out of his skin by the sudden appearance of Vex at his side as he worked furiously on making her arrows. He didn’t question how she got in since he was sure he had locked his door.

“Yes, Vex? What can I help you with?” Percy managed after coughing to hide his pink cheeks.

“We need to talk.” He eyed her curiously now, her hands on her hips, her braid splayed over her shoulder, her presence closer than he had anticipated initially when he turned on the spot to meet her eyes.

“Okay… about what in particular?” With a smirk pulling at her lips but held her composure.

“Don’t play coy, Percy. You know what.” Percy was now genuinely confused as he fussed over cleaning his ash sooten glasses.

“I’m afraid you have caught me at an impasse.” Vex growled under her breath and grabbed the taller man by the ascot down to her level. While she was a head and bit shorter than the human Percy knew damn well she could fell dragons with one look.

“You and I.” Percy frowned, still looking like a deer trapped in headlights.

“You and I?”

“Argh…Percy…” Vex frustrated yanked the man lower, his hand braced on the bench beside him to keep himself steady. Vex leant forward and kissed him rather roughly on the mouth before pulling away.

_Oh…oh…._

Realisation seemed to kick into Percy’s brain as it worked overtime through the surprise and embarrassment of not working it out sooner. He knew Vex flirted with him and it had always been a little merry game between them but hadn’t thought much into it. Vex had always been one of the few people he struggled to get a real read on so it was always a mystery what she was really thinking at any one time.

Vex seemed to let go of his ascot allowing him to straighten and adjust his glasses trying to ignore how flush his face probably was.

“Well… I appreciate the gesture. I apologise for not being clearer on what we had between us-“

“You’re gay.”

“Wait what?” He looked taken aback but Vex didn’t notice as she began to ramble.

“I should’ve known. I’m sorry Percy I should’ve put it to together sooner from the way you looked at Kash in the tavern-“ Her face had fallen as she now had begun to back-peddle her way out of this awkward situation. Percy rolled his eyes reaching out gently to clasp her chin between his fingers and before pressing a finger to her lips silencing her.

“While I will not confirm my sexuality, I still like women, Vex. But yes on the odd occasion I will flirt with men to gauge how they react. You’d be amazed how honest the human body can be when we are surprised by sexual interaction. But I can confirm that I do harbour feelings for you, Vex’ahlia.” He brushed hair behind her ear with his free hand and to his amusement saw her cheeks flush for a moment.

Without saying a word she pressed a kiss to his finger and gently pulled his finger away, her eyes focusing on the callouses on the pads of his fingers for a moment. The rough skin was a stark contrast to her own soft elven skin hardened by dirt and nature opposed to chemicals and fire.

Percy watched in silence as she brought her hand to her face and she could smell the gunpowder clinging to the pores of his skin. For a brief selfish moment she thought of what the rest of him would smell like, when he squeezed her hand.

“You really didn’t know did you Percy?” She returned her gaze to his and he furrowed his eyes for a moment in thought.

“Well I can’t claim I didn’t have an inkling, you are a hard woman to read Vex’ahlia. I wasn’t sure if you shared genuine feelings or if it was all flirtation.” Vex chuckled bringing his hand to her lips and she gently kissed his calloused palm between her own as an apology.

“I’m sorry Percy. I should never have assumed.” She tried to pull away but he kept a tight grip on her hand.

“Vex wait. I meant what I said. I do like you… more than a friend or sibling I mean.” He brushed the side of her face with his free hand and he watched her eyes close in relief as his fingers glided down her cheek to rest at the base of her neck, his fingers gently rubbing against her throat. She hummed in appreciation, her throat vibrating against his fingers as she sighed.

“I had this so thought out in my mind what I was going to say and there you are throwing the curve ball.” Vex smiled when his eyes caught her and Percy resist smiling in return, her happiness ever infectious.

“I am pleased to serve, My Lady.” He grinned when she reached up, her fingers releasing his to grasp his face and kissed him. It was gentler than it had been before; this was now a kiss to savour the beginning of whatever this relationship would become and Percy would cherish it for a lifetime.


End file.
